


Jak odcházejí sny

by CharisTeapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Sad, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot
Summary: Tuto povídku jsem napsala nedlouho po shlédnutí The Great Game, ale dlouhou dobu jsem se bránila jejímu zveřejnění. Teď jsem na to však už po těch letech připravená. Doufám, že i vy...





	Jak odcházejí sny

John se probudil v bytě na Baker Street. Byl naprosto dezorientovaný a v mysli mu vyvstávaly pouze nic neříkající útržky vzpomínek. Zdálo se mu, že i tyto vzpomínky mu jsou jaksi odcizené, jakoby mu nikdy ani nepatřily.

Stále ještě ležel na pohovce v jejich obývacím pokoji. Pomalu se posadil. Měl na sobě džíny, košili a rozepínací svetr. Přesně jako ten večer. Ten večer? Jaký vlastně? Co mu jeho oblečení jenom připomnělo? I když se snažil přemýšlet, na nic si nemohl vzpomenout.

Začal po místnosti očima pátrat po jisté vysoké postavě s tmavými zakroucenými vlasy. Nikdo takový tam však nebyl. Přesto zde nebyl sám.

Na křesle, skrytý ve stínu vrženým kdovíčím, seděl Jim Moriarty v obleku značky Westwood. To John prostě věděl, ne že by to poznal.

„Kde je Sherlock?“ byla Johnova první otázka.   
Jim se nejprve zatvářil otráveně, ale potom jakoby si uvědomil, že chtěl být vlastně milý, odpověděl: „Víš, Johny, Sherlock tu s námi není. Je mi to opravdu líto, ale Sherlock to bohužel přežil.“

„Co že Sherlock?“ zděsil se John, který se pro tuto chvíli domníval, že Jimovi špatně rozuměl. „Sherlock je mrtvý?“

„Ne, ne, ne. Musíš pozorně poslouchat, co říkám. Sherlock je naživu. On to přežil. To ty jsi zemřel,“ sdělil a olízl si rty. „Já tedy taky, ale o to právě teď nejde.“ Jim seděl v křesle naproti Johnovi a usmíval se. Nebyl to žádný ošklivý či zlomyslný škleb. Byl to prostě úsměv. Možná povzbudivý. John se nadále zamyšleně mračil, ačkoliv mu něco říkalo, že mu Jim tentokrát nelže. Všechno okolo něho bylo tak snové a zastřené a opravdu to působilo neskutečným dojmem. Vlastně Jim byl asi nejskutečnější ze všeho, co se v obývacím pokoji nacházelo.

„Proč jsi tu ty?“ zeptal se nešetrně John a o něco víc se zamračil.

„Kdyby mě ještě něco mohlo ranit, Johny, byla by to tahle tvoje otázka,“ odvětil a zatvářil se ublíženě. „Když umřeš, tak se tě tady ujme člověk z okruhu tvých blízkých či známých, který zemřel jako poslední před tebou. Tak to prostě chodí. Toliko k mé osobě, která ti tudíž bude v příštích chvílích něčím jako průvodcem.“

„Ty nejsi žádný můj známý, natož blízký,“ odfrkl si John.

„Nejsem, a přesto jsem tady a ty mi tykáš.“

John se zamyslel. „A co bude teď?“

„Teď se můžeš ptát.“

Následovala chvíle ticha.

„Co se stalo?“ odhodlal se John konečně.

Jimova tvář posmutněla. „Do poslední chvíle jsem nevěřil, že tě Sherlock obětuje.“

„Nic takového neudělal!“ ohradil se John okamžitě, ačkoliv zážitky z té noci mu stále ještě v jeho mysli moc smyslu nedávaly.

„Asi si ještě dobře nevzpomínáš, ale bylo to nějak takhle: Chtěl jsem dostat hlavně Sherlocka, to on byl můj hlavní cíl, ale ty ses neustále motal okolo něho, takže co mě asi tak mohlo napadnout? Využít tebe k nalákání a zmatení toho unuděného geniálního detektiva. Hrál jsem s ním hru, kterou jsem si pojistil tebou a stejně jsem prohrál. I když ono to nebylo až tak vítězství Sherlockovo jako spíš Pyrrhovo. Hrál a prohrál tebe, jediného člověka, na kterém mu kdy záleželo.  
Já jsem zemřel hned. Sherlock přežil, utrpěl jen pár zranění. Tebe se ještě dlouhou dobu snažili zachránit, ale teď už jsi nadobro tady se mnou.“

John už sice nemohl cítit žádný smutek ani bolest, ale i tak měl nyní po Jimově vyprávění pocit, jakoby se propadal do nikdy nekončící prázdnoty.

„Proč jsem zrovna tady? Myslím u nás na Baker Street?“

„Když člověk zemře, odejde buď na místo, které si představoval jako nebe či něco podobného nebo se odebere na místo, kde se cítil během svého života nejlépe.“

„Uvidím ho ještě?“ Johnova otázka by byla plná obav, smutku a bolesti, kdyby je byl ovšem schopen ještě dávat najevo. Možná by byla zněla jako to nejdojemnější vyznání hlubokého citu.

„Můžeš se na něho jít podívat, ale zcela rozhodně mu to v jeho momentálním rozpoložení nikterak nepomůže.“

V tu chvíli se okolo nich rozhostila tma, aby se o pár okamžiků později John sám objevil ve skutečnější verzi obývacího pokoje na Baker Street. 

Cosi zaslechl. Bylo to něco důvěrně známého a patřilo to jen a jen jemu. Sherlock stál u okna a hrál na housle. Melodie, která vycházela z detektivova nejoblíbenějšího hudebního nástroje Johna doslova volala. Byla procítěnější než kterékoliv slovo či gesto. Promlouvala jasně. John k němu přistoupil a Sherlock přestal hrát. Neodložil smyčec, pouze ustal v pohybu a hlavu lehce natočil v Johnově směru.

„Nepřestávej,“ chtěl říct John, ale zjistil, že nahlas promluvit nemůže, takže si svou žádost aspoň intenzivně přál. 

Sherlock jeho přání vyslyšel a znovu nechal smyčec lehce klouzat po strunách, aby je mohl rozechvívat a učinit z houslí ten nejmocnější nástroj na světě. John v této melodii slyšel všechno, co si nestihli říct. Bylo toho tolik, a přesto by se to bývalo dalo vyjádřit tak jednoduše. John se opatrně pokusil položit svou ruku na Sherlockovo rameno. Nepřestal hrát a John sledoval jeho obličej v odrazu okna. Po tváři mu stékala jedna jediná slza. John ruku stáhl.

„Musím jít,“ chtěl zašeptat John. Kupodivu se mu to povedlo, ale Sherlock nepřestal hrát a ani se neotočil.

Chvíli potom John navždy zmizel z obývacího pokoje v bytě na Baker Street. Teprve poté Sherlock hrát přestal.


End file.
